lyrania3fandomcom-20200215-history
Jewelry
Jewelry is equipment that boosts one or more of a player's five stats, which is equipped in jewelry slots. Each player starts off with one open jewelry slot, and to gain more slots you must purchase them with tokens. Each slot is 50 tokens each, and there is a max of 10 jewelry slots, including a wedding ring. More on tokens here. There are five types of jewelry that players can wear in any combination of their choice up to certain maximums per type. In order of general power, they are: Crowns (1 max), Necklaces (3 max), Bracelets (6 max), Rings (6 max), and Earrings (2 max). Jewelry is dropped from maps and area bosses or crafted by players. Unwanted jewelry can be destroyed to gain jade and gems. Jewelry that is currently part of a loadout is safe from being accidentally destroyed, smooshed, or added to a Jewelry Display Case in your house. The Pink Easter Egg also gives a piece of jewelry, the options can be found here. The monthly lottery also gives out some jewelry, which is on this table. Unofficial: quick jewelry stat chart (Click the column headers to sort by stat.) See below for images and detailed descriptions. Dungeon Jewelry Skip To Area Boss Jewelry Note: clicking the pictures brings you to the item information and description. Cave Jewelry (Maps 1, 2, 3) | | | | |} Back To Top Forest Jewelry (Maps 4, 5, 6) | | |} Back To Top Tower Jewelry (Maps 7, 8, 9) | | |} Back To Top Tomb Jewelry (Maps 10, 11 12) | | |} Back To Top Castle Jewelry (Maps 13, 14, 15) | | | |} Back To Top Hell Steppes Jewelry (Maps 16, 17, 18) | | | | |} Back To Top Sky Fortress Jewelry (Maps 19, 20, 21) | | | | |} Back To Top Fire Swamp Jewelry (Maps 22, 23, 24) Centrifugalpowered Necklace Centripetalpowered Necklace Vintage Pilot Headgear Moon Teardrop Anti-Gravity Bracelet Area Boss Jewelry Back To Map Jewelry Hades Jewelry (Area 1) | | |} Back To Area Boss Jewelry Back To Top Giant Mechanical Ape Jewelry (Area 2) | | |} Back To Area Boss Jewelry Back To Top Mega-Mecha-Space Gojira Jewelry (Area 3) | | |} Back To Area Boss Jewelry Back To Top Dimensional Earth Splitter Jewelry (Area 4) | | | |} Back To Area Boss Jewelry Back To Top Night-Fighting Narwhal Jewelry (Area 5) | | | |} Back To Area Boss Jewelry Back To Top Ganjanator Jewelry (Area 6) | | | | |} Back To Area Boss Jewelry Back To Top Smiling Politician Jewelry (Area 7) | | | |} Back To Area Boss Jewelry Back To Top Philosoraptor Jewelry(Area 8) | | | | | | |} Back To Area Boss Jewelry Back To Top Mighty Mighty Boss Jewelry (Area 9) | | | | |} Back To Area Boss Jewelry Back To Top Black Knight Of Brochinia Jewelry (Area 10) | | | | |} Back To Area Boss Jewelry Back To Top Headless Broccoli Jewelry (Area 11) | | | | |} Back To Area Boss Jewelry Back To Top You Jewelry (Area 12) | | |} Back To Area Boss Jewelry Back To Top Bowser Jewelry (Area 13) |} Back To Area Boss Jewelry Back To Top Demi-God Jewelry (Area 14) | |} Back To Area Boss Jewelry Back To Top Golden Dragon Jewelry (Area 15) | | |} Back To Area Boss Jewelry Back To Top The Void Jewelry (Area 16) | | | |} Back To Area Boss Jewelry Back To Top The Thing At The End Of All Things Jewelry (Area 17) | | |} Back To Area Boss Jewelry Back To Top Mr. Bigglesworth (Area 18) |} Back To Area Boss Jewelry Back To Top Obsessed Brony (Area 19) |} Back To Area Boss Jewelry Back To Top Lottery Jewelry: